


Who am I?

by Riceball02



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceball02/pseuds/Riceball02
Summary: Adrien Agreste didn't have the most luxurious childhood, and neither did Chat Noir. Ever since his mother died he's been waiting for someone to save him. To fulfill the empty hole in his heart. And maybe Ladybug  isn't the hero he's looking for. So when Chat Noir needs a friend...he get's someone that might understand him more than he thinks.





	1. The Facts

**Adrien's Pov:**

"Children that have witnessed domestic violence mostly likely will grow up to become an abuser"

I already know that. I didn't need to see a presentation about it because I've seen it. I've lived it. I know it's incompetent to walk out of the classroom. I know I'm being overly sensitive but, do I really need to hear this? Do I really need to be reminded that I destined to become a monster?

I need fresh air. Right now, consequences are behind me.

"Plagg" I whisper " Claws out," Shooting up the building with my staff I hear a faint call:

"Adrien, are you okay?" says a soft, familiar voice.

_Not really..._

The breeze combing through my hair was comforting as I hear my school mates rushing out the building. Skipping school was very rash but, also brazen. I feel a sense of confidence and adventure. Suddenly, I hear the voice again.

"He's not okay guys" She stutters in a fragile voice " I'll find him with or without your help"

**Marinette's Pov:**

I could hear Alya's voice calling my name but, who says I have to listen? I need to find him. He's not okay and I know it. Why did he run out? Surely not...It can't be. Is he afraid of being in an abusive relationship? Or maybe, he's afraid of causing one? It doesn't matter. I'll find him.

Wait a dingy-dong second...Don't tell me I spot a black cat sitting on my roof. You've gotta be kidding me.

Running towards my home I rush past my parents with a quick 'hello' to see Chat Noir tossing around my pillow.

"Don't go into a girl's room without permission" I state with my hand on my hips. He giggles and drops the pillow.

"What?" I ask, still holding up my guard.

" Can I talk to you?" He says effervescently whiling walking towards me "Princess"

" Of course you can " I shrug, not taking it seriously. He comes closer to me until resting his hand on my shoulder. I look up to see him with a plastered smile on his face, and then he pulls me into an embrace. It lasts a second, and then he lets go.

"Never mind" Chat Noir mutters as he backs away. I tilt my head with suspicious and he lays back on my bed.

" What's wrong?" I ask, with a more demanding voice. He laughs in response while, once again, picking up my pillow.

"It's a secret"

**Author's Note:**

 

I was learning about abusive relationships in my health class and I though it was very interesting. Like my dark mind, instantly thought of Mrs. Agreste. This story is about Adrien and how his past is tormenting him.

Love you all,

_Kiwii_


	2. Decendent

**Marinette's Pov:**

As irritating this cat is, he's my best friend. I have to respect his wishes and move on but, I can't help being curious.

"Hey Chat, you're not busy right?" I ask while setting my school bag on my floor.

" I've got all the time in the world for you" he jokes with a cheeky wink. Rolling my eyes, I point towards my roof.

" I need a ride" I demand with a smirk.

-

The breeze rushes towards us as I wrap my arms around his shoulders. The city is beautiful. Paris is beautiful. Fighting crime never let me notice.

" Loving the view, Princess?" He asks, looking down at the city. His hair brushes flawlessly against his cheeks. Instantaneously, I shake my flustered face. He glances at me suspiciously, so I change the subject.

" Do you know who Adrien Agreste is?" I say while continuing to search the streets. My eyes wander back to his shocked face. His green eyes look down as he sighs.

"That's why you needed a lift?" Chat says "He's fine," I don't even know what to think. When has Chat ever been so...so wrong?

" He's not fine" I exclaim "I can't just leave him in pain!" I shove Chat's shoulder, his eyes turn back to me. My hands continue to grab his shoulder and everything became quiet.

" You're amazing" He mumbles and grabs my wrist. Then, we're soaring back home, the streets get loud again but, the people are quite. It was getting chilly, my hands became cold.

Chat Noir drops me at my roof and gives me a sad smile. "Adrien Agreste doesn't need anyone" He say "he's dangerous"

And with that...Chat's gone.

**Adrien's Pov:**

I have to stay away from her. She attractive. She's smart. She's kind. I can't get close to her. I can't hurt Marinette. She's too pure.

Why does she care so much about me? I'm just a plastered smile. I'm nothing compared to her. I'm a descendant of a monster. I am a monster...

**Author's Note:**

Every time you see an error just comment " Kiwii learn to grammar!" because I swear to god, I need to get better and if no one tells me...I'll never improve.

Okay, so someone (already forgot who) said they liked the story so I decided to continue it. I still need to think of a starco idea. Someone said college au but, I don't know. there needs to be an plot idea if I wanna do that.

I've seriously gotten obsessed with Mystic Messenger to an unhealthy point...Like I'm just utter trash now.

See you later beautifuls!

 


	3. A Hero

Adrien Pov:

I had a dream last night. Marinette was there and we were older. It took place in a bland apartment. I could hear the city noises from the window. I felt my hand raise.

Stop it, Stop it, please...

Just as my hand was gonna touch her rosy cheeks. She disappears. A ladybug flies through the window and I woke up. The sweats and the pants were horrible. But, the worse thing was to witness the fear in her eyes. They looked so dull and lifeless. What happened to the sapphires I admired most. I scared myself with my own imagination.

I decided to skip school today. It wasn't difficult. Gorilla drove away and I snuck out the back doors. The school should get better security. I know it's pretty surprising for the star student to skip school. It was just an impulse. Too late to go back anyways. It's probably just Chat Noir getting to me. Another identity to escape from...

Most likely, I got that dream from a movie we watched in health. The movie was called Ophelia. It was about this girl stuck in an abusive relationship. She loved the guy even though he hurt her constantly. Everyone tried to save her but, she was love struck. The abuser actually had a parent that was also an abuser. His mother disappeared too. What a coincidence. In the end, the guy goes to jail and the girl is safe. How does this movie reflect on my life? How can I protect the one I love? My future is set in stone. Maybe this is what they mean with the saying "love hurts"?

Probably Not.

I turn into a dark alley. I guess this is where I belong. Haha, get it?

"Plagg" I mumble "Claws Out" I can feel the leather rising up my legs and the cat instincts coming in. (NEKO NEKO)

Suddenly I see a silhouette.

Ladybug?

"At last, I found you," said a soft yet, confident voice.

Pink capris and a white tee-shirt.

"Marinette?"

"Chat Noir?"

-

"Sorry about that" Marinette said " I though I saw Adrien walk in and I wanted to sound cool" she giggled while pulling her bangs down, anxiously. Her arms swayed cheerfully but, she looked so flustered.

"You don't need to impress him" I laugh while smirking. 

You already have my heart.

You walked into a dangerous alley just to find me. Your bright aura lights up the place and you saved me from this dark vortex. You're like a hero. And not a hero like Ladybug. It's different. You're different.

Marinette runs ahead. Her heels turn to face my way and she laughs. Not a girly laugh. A loud and obnoxious laugh. The kind that would end with an accidental snort. Both of her hand thrust forward into a thumbs-up.

"Of course I do!"

Author's Note:

I wonder how long it's been? I few weeks I suppose. I know reader's prefer regular updates but, I can't be bothereddddddddddddddd. I had to rewrite this because I accidentally deleted it. This isn't the first time... I should learn from my mistakes.

See you later babe,

Kiwii


	4. Acting

**Adrien's Pov:**

"So wanna come over again?" She asked while shoving my shoulder. I fake a laugh and create space between us.

"Sorry, this cat's gotta bounce" I laugh again. That was the cringiest thing I've ever said. I'm face-palming in the inside. She looks at me and furrows her eyeballs.

" Stop pretending to be happy," She mutters " Tch, it's annoying"

My jaws drop down to sea level. When did her sweet little voice turn into some satanist voice? My eyes widen as I stare at her and she smirks. She looks so devious. Ugh, so not cute.

It makes it easier to leave her, though.

" If you're sad then be sad" She mumbles "pretending to be happy won't help anyone" Her eyes stare right at me. I've never seen Marinette so confident and strong yet, It feels so familiar. Her arm brushes against mine so I walk faster.

"I've got to go" I respond. Just before she can stop me I disappear.

-

The wind blows through my hair. As much as I wanted to walk her home, I had to get out. She's drawing me in one step at a time. What should I do? She's all I can think about...

The traffic noise keeps me company and the birds fly pass me. I jump into my window to see a big, empty room. It's not literally empty but, everything just feels wrong.

"Claws In," I say as I belly flop onto my bed. It's memory foam and I can feel myself slowly sinking. Before he can say anything I say " There's some Camembert in the mini-fridge, please don't talk to me for a while"

I can hear his angry mumbles getting quieter and quieter but, at this point, I don't care. I just wanna sleep. Sleep away the pain. Sleep away the memories.

"Where did mom go?" I ask causally at the dinner table.

"Ask again and you'll be getting the same treatment as her" He muttered back. I was so shocked I choked on my muffin. This was the first time he's ever threatened me.

_She left me alone with a monster..._

**Author's Note:**

My life is going downhill.

 


	5. Liar

Marinette was struggling. Not only was her crush acting strange but, her partner was depressed. Some idiot cat can't seem to get a hold of himself.

Marinette had always had a sense of respect for Chat Noir. She might never show it but, It's definitely existent. But, that has gone straight out the window. He's not listening to her and always drifting away into, though. Where are the cat puns and the playful flirting? Marinette doesn't admit she misses it, though. She'd rather see that than this Chat. He looks like some poetically depressed emo.

And there is her chance. Chat Noir right on her window. Her first response is to scream and tumble onto her knees (in a non-submissive way). 

**Marinette's Pov:**

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout while scrambling onto my feet " You imbecile!" I continually slap his shoulders in frustration. I can't believe this. He runs away from me but then comes to my house?

"Though I'd stop by" He shrugs innocently.

**Liar.**

He's running away from something. What has he gotten himself into? He bats his eyes like a spoiled brat and welcomes himself into my room.

"You can't be waltzing into girl's rooms late at night, Chat" I state "Imagine if the press caught you?" I place my hands on my hips but, continue to follow him into my room. He then, grazes his hand against my fabrics and laughs.

"You don't need to look after me, Marinette," Chat says. He turns to me and tilts his head with a smile. Damn his stupid face. I feel like I'm slightly more vulnerable to his tricks without my mask.

"If I don't look after you who will" I mutter back. For a second his eyes widen. He tries to cover it up with sounds of disgust. Seriously, I let him into my house and he acts so rudely. "You know, If I want to watch out for a fool like you, I can" He smiles again and walk towards me.

"Thanks for the offer but, I'll pass," Chat says. His eyes obviously say  _'help me'_ but, his mouth says otherwise. He hasn't even made a cat pun yet. He hasn't called me princess. Chat glances at my table and starts to walk to it. He sure does love to change the subject. "What're the beads for?" He asks while swinging smoothly into my chair.

"I gave my friend my lucky charm so I got to make a new one for myself" I explain whiling leaning over him. The sky continues to get darker and a gust of wind comes from the open window.

"I've gotta take my leave" Chat announces abruptly. He gets up, almost hitting me in the face with his back. It was probably my fault for getting so close. This was defiantly the most uncomfortable experience I've had. When did our conversations get so maladroit and just...weird?

"Aren't you running from something?" I shout "Where else do you have to hide in beside my place?" He turns to face me for just a second. And then disappears again.

I really can't stand him sometimes.

_Why can't he just let me help him?_

**Author's Note:**

526 words!! This was kind of a boring chapter and kind of antsy but, it's just the build up so don't worry. 

I'm so tired and so done and I really don't want to go to school tomorrow. 

Halpppppp


	6. My Savior

**Adrien's Pov:**

Do you know what it's like to be trapped? By someone or somewhere? Trapped by expectations or locked gates? I'm suffocating, yearning for escape. I was always an independent person. I've been working since I was a child and I was always alone. But, I've realized lately. I've been waiting for someone. When my dad hits me all I can think is _someone save me._ I'm constantly waiting for someone to save me. For someone to help me escape. That's when she came into my life.

_Ladybug_

She taught me the meaning of freedom and friendship. She taught me how to rely on others. And I'm selfish and greedy for wanting more. Ladybug can't save me anymore. No one can open these gates.

Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve this. What have I done in my past life for this to happen to me? I feel depressed. I'm no longer motivated to fence or to study. I no longer want to be around my friends. I'm so alone and I have no one to blame but, myself.

_I should have protected her when I had the chance..._

I continue to jump over buildings like a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle when I hear faint shouting. A familiar klutzy voice-cracks follow me. My body stops. Someone is tracking me. Someone is trying to find out where I'm going. Usually, I'd put them on a wild goose chase but, I know who this is.

"Marinette, go home" I whisper to myself. I turn and look at the streets. She's tired but, not as tired as I thought she would be. Never took her for an athletic person...

Her face looks up at me. She looks frustrated.

_Good, be angry at me._

"Stop running away from me!" She screams. Her screams aren't soothing at all. It's just annoying. Why is she chasing me? Why is she so persistent?

"You run away to me and you run away from me!" She continues, people start to stare at the crazy teenager screaming at the sky "Stop being so stubborn and let me help you!"

At first, I'm shocked and flustered. She's chasing after me. For once, someone notices something is wrong. I felt invisible. Like no one bothered to care. But, there was someone looking for me after all. This impulsive, stubborn and overly confident girl was chasing after me.

"I give up," I say, just loud enough for her to hear " You just won't back down" Marinette continues to stare at me. Her eyes widen in shock.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess" I wink, and this time, she doesn't follow me.

**Author's Note:**

I was listening to Dan's live stream while writing this. Where I live, the snow is crazy. I had no school today and I won't have school tomorrow. At this point in the story, Adrien begins to soften up to Marinette. he realizes that he doesn't want to be alone anymore. Adrien's been trying to protect Marinette from himself but, the tables have turned.

What will happen to their relationship?

_Kiwii_


	7. Smile

It was weeks after he said "see you tomorrow" and by this time, Marinette was impatient. Sure, she saw Chat on patrol but, it wasn't the same. As if the mask was holding her back. As Ladybug she had to be mature and confident yet, as Marinette, she didn't have to pretend. Little old klutzy Marinette was much more fun to be. Not that being Ladybug is bad. In fact, it was a life of routine and dullness without her powers. She never dreamed of an adventure like this, and when she got it, her life was turned upside-down!

Something is missing, though. Why hasn't Chat visited her yet?

"Marinette" called a docile voice "the teacher will be coming any second now" Marinette lifts her head to see green electric eyes, staring at her intensely. She quickly jolts up, like a startled cat (or should I say CHAT) " S-s-sorry". Adrien **smiles** at her. Oh man, someone could light up a room with his smile.

-

Adrien was restless. And when I mean restless I mean both physically and mentally. Good grades were probably the only way to possibly avoid Mr. Agreste's wrath. After that time he skipped class, his father hasn't given him any piece of mind. At this point, Adrien was either gonna pass out or start hysterically crying. He'd rather choose neither, in fear of his father.

He wanted to visit Marinette, he truly did. But, with his own safety on the edge did he have a choice. He liked being Chat. If it isn't obvious enough, being Chat gives him a break from the perfect boy. As Adrien, he has to be polite and smart while as Chat, he could be as annoy as he wanted too. Because here's the thing, not matter how immature he was, Ladybug and Marinette never turned their backs. Well, at least not mentally.

With the mask, he wasn't so alone anymore.

-

The bell rang, telling the students to lurch for freedom. Although, Adrien didn't really want to go home.

Maybe he finally had a chance.

 _I want to see her **smiling** face, again_ He though, _the smile that could swoon a thousand men._

-

**Marinette's Pov:**

He's not coming is he...

I never though I would stoop so low to be waiting for someone like Chat Noir.

But, just as I open my textbook, a gust of wind hits me. 

And behold, a sly **smile** presents itself in front of me. 

"IT'S COLD!"

"CHAT CLOSE THE WINDOW, DAMMIT"

**Author's Note:**

Welp, I'm tired. I started watching RE:Zero. The first few episodes were boring and confusing but, it's gotten pretty good. I don't know what else to say...Hmmmm. 

Crazy...

Kiwii


	8. Equal Standings

"What are you working on?" Chat puts his arms over Marinette shoulders, watching her docile hands at work.

"Well, I got a spark of inspiration and decided it was best to completely ignore my responsibilities" Chat wasn't use to this sarcastic and witty side of her's. It was quite refreshing. He leaned in closer, her hair brushed his cheeks like a piece of velvet.

"Huh?" Marinette asks " I kind of think velvets too tacky for this" Dang it. Did he say that out loud? He really wants to touch it now.

His hand subconsciously combs through her hair. At first, she flinches. But then, starts to lean into it.

" Lenny Small..." Marinette mumbles. Chat chuckles in response. He exhales.

"Don't worry, I won't snap your neck" Marinette grabs a scissor and looks over her design again.

"I know" Chat continues to comb her hair with his hands. It was more for his pleasure that her's but, she seemed to enjoy it too. Who's the cat now?

 Chat watches her hand, delicately smoothing out the fabrics. It was only a red square at the moment but, she had eyes of a goddess. Marinette created beautiful works of art. The look in her eyes reminds him of his dad's. Mr. Agreste use to have the same look too. He wasn't a god, though. He was a magician. He didn't create, he made illusions. It was equally beautiful.

"You're a work of art" Chat whispers, nudging into her shoulder.

"Stop it hurts" Marinette orders "jees, your chin is really pointy" Chat laughs while standing up. He meanders around her room for a minute before, she turns her chair to face him.

"Can't get enough of me, Princess?"

"Keeping telling yourself that"

Marinette smiled at him, she was luminous. She's like a **constellation**. Marinette could light the night sky. She's brighter than all of Paris. She's could paint pictures in the sky.

"Do you wanna tell me what's been happening with you lately?" She inquired. Compared to last time, she's much more gentle. Chat can't tell if he likes her gentle side more or her persevering side more. She's a human paradox.

"It's just my dad" Chat answers "don't worry about it" Her brows furrow.

 _What did I do wrong this time?_ He thought.

"Don't tell me what to do"

"I'm not telling you what to do," Chat says in frustration "there's just no point in making you worry" He shrugs and Marinette facepalms.

"I thought cats were supposed to be intelligent" Chat sits on her rug and rest his chin on his knuckles. Marinette goes to sit in front of him. Now they are equal. Unlike his relationship with Ladybug, who always strode above him. Why did this make his insides churn?

"You can trouble me all you want" It suppose to sound kind and endearing but, she says it in a serious tone. What a strange girl. He leans closer, knocking their forehead together.

"Well then" Chat schemes "can I have some pastries first?"  

\- Word Count: 498

**Author's Note:**

Okay I talked a lot about hands in this chapter and I tried to make it as nonsexual as possible. So yeah...Oh! So I'll be getting an Archives of Your Own account soon. I'll be posting the same content on both, so don't worry. I started writing a Yuri On Ice Fic, but I haven't published it yet. So look forward to that. 

I hope you're smiling right now.

Because your smile is the best scenery I could ever imagine

_Kiwii_

P.s. I'm really bad at titling chapter so if you have a better idea, tell me ^^


	9. He's Flying

“You gonna tell me” Marinette inquired as Chat silently munched on a croissant.

   “Mhm”

   “...”

   “Stop stuffing your mouth and tell me” He sticks a finger up, in front of her face, playfully. Marinette folds her arms and pouts. She frustrated. Marinette never understood people that bottle up their feelings. She thinks it’s unnecessary and makes it harder for other. And when she means others she means herself. But, if is was so easy, this story wouldn’t have a purpose, would it?

   “Yeah, so my dad’s just a nag” Chat shrugs. He plays with the flakes sticking to his hands. Marinette’s brows furrow.

   “You know” Marinette begins “parents only want what’s best for you” Chat smiles at her. Of course, he would. Look how innocent and pure she is. Do those movies mean anything to her? She wouldn’t understand the fear of being hurt. Of hurting someone else.

   “You’re probably right” Marinette takes a pastry and begins to choke on it. She coughs violently, and as a hero, he should be worrying right? Nope. He’s just laughing hysterically. It’s ugly, like the hyenas in The Lion King.

   Marinette then sneezes, the piece of croissant flies to his face. Instead of getting flustered, she starts laughing also. I guess they are equally disgusting. Chat begins to wipe his face as a cat would do.

“You’re so not feminine” He mutters. Marinette continues to laugh.

“ You’re so not human” she shoots back, her laugh calms down. Like the little droplets of water when the faucet is turned off.

“So, he just nags?” She asks, brushing her lips against her sleeve.

“I guess”

“Liar”

“It’s just a phase, mom”

“That doesn't even fit into the conversation” Marinette says, sarcastically.

Chat’s happy. And not the happiness you get with a gift or a nice gesture. He’s simply, feels like he’s flying. Flying away from his problems and his stress. Who knows where he could go with this feeling? When has he felt so comfortable with someone? When has he ever felt so in love? Okay, maybe it’s not that simple. It’s beyond the skies.

“My dad’s not very good with words” He admits. “He doesn’t need to tell me what I did” Marinette listens carefully, leaning into the conversation.

“Nothing will be solved by being silent” She smiles effervescently, at him. “If he has no explanation, then you shouldn’t be the victim”

Chat’s eyes widen. For a second, he thinks she’s right. Like everything would be solved by a cheesy montage at the end of a movie.

“You’re right,” He say “but, there’s nothing I can do”

“Of course there is-”

“I should be going home now” Chat cuts her off and gets up. Marinette follows him reluctantly. 

The dark sky surrounds them. Marinette might think it’s beautiful. But, Chat thinks it’s a cage. The busy lights, scare off the stars. It makes the moon look pretty lonely.

“If there’s anything I can do-”

“Thanks” Marinette looks at him, with a worried smile. Oh wow, does that makes him smitten.

He plasters a cheeky smirk. “You could give me a hug”. He joking of course, but, at that second, she leaps into his arms.

At first, Chat’s impulse is to pull away. Yet, he ends up wrapping his arms around her waist, desperately.

 _I can feel her pudginess_ , he thought absently.

Chat nudges his head into the nape of her neck, and whispers,

“Thanks, again”

 

  * Word Count: 568



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was actually planning to post this later in the week but, decided to do it today. I had a really "depressing" day. Like those days when you don't want to go to school and just wants to sleep.  
> And I thought, maybe someone else is having a bad Monday?  
> So, to anyone that is having a bad day, this is for you. I mean, if you had a good day, I guess you can still read it...whatever.
> 
> Kiwii


	10. The Stumbling of Words

Ever since that day Marinette’s been...acting strangely. She was always looking out the window or glancing in different directions. As if she was looking for someone, but not really. Of course, Adrien was worried. Yet...he was incapable of doing something. Every time Adrien saw her, his mouth grew numb and his stomach fluttered. Maybe it was because of her melting smile or her glistening eyes. 

Welp, he’s a mess. But maybe they were both equally messed up. 

“ Uh Adrien,” said an angelic voice. Well, it wasn’t actually angelic. He’s just smitten. 

“I-uh- THAT’STOTALLYMYNAMEANDYEAH!” He responded while turning away to silently facepalm. Marinette tilts her head in naivety. His ears become flustered, which he didn’t know was possible. Students begin to vanish from the classroom, the sounds fade away, nebulously. 

“ You dropped something” Marinette points downward, at a wheel of cheese. He blushes furiously.  _ She must think I’m a weirdo obsessed with smelly cheese, not that anything is wrong with that _ , He thought. 

“It’s-I-IT’SNOTWHATYOUTHINKITIS” Adrien blurts out. This isn’t working out for him. Honestly, he’s very confused. He’s like a book with no plot, just imploding of random words (and that’s what this story is). 

“Are you okay?” Marinette places her hand on Adrien’s forehead. He thinks he’s gonna die. “ Oh my gosh, you’re so hot!” That’s makes it worse. “Oh wait, that’s not what I meant” She begins to facepalm too. They’re definitely perfect for each other. A couple of facepalming idiots.

“I’m fine” He whispers. Marinette pulls her hand away and nods vigorously. It’s not necessarily because she still likes Adrien, Marinette is just naturally maladroit. Like the turtle that’s stuck on its shell but doesn’t ask for help. So it’s just lying there, contemplating on life. 

“Well bye” Marinette scurries out the door. Leaving Adrien alone in a room, covering his face with his arm. He can’t tell if he’s in heaven or hell.

“Dude, what happened to you?”

-

“Princess” Marinette hears rapid knocking on her door. 

“Stop hitting my door” She yells. She groans while rolling off her bed. Dammit, she was gonna binge watch Voltron. 

“Hey Chat” She mutters, he walks in absent-minded. 

“What, Cat got your tongue?” He snickers. He’s realized something. He’s has always felt more confident behind his mask. As Adrien, he’s diffident. 

“ That’s such a stereotypical line from every Ladynoir fanfic ever” Marinette swings into her chair while using her other hand to pull a matching chair aside her. 

“What’s that?”

“You don’t know what Ladynoir is?”

“...”

“You must be protected” Chat jumps into a chair, he attempts to look cool but, almost stumbles to the ground. Smooth.

“ For a hero, you sure are a klutz” She’s a hypocrite but, Chat unbeknownst so it’s okay. 

“Anything happened today?” He asks, ignoring the last statement. Marinette ponders for a bit, stroking her imaginary beard, comically. Chat snorts, spinning in the chair. 

“Oh, I had a really funny conversation today” Chat turns to her attentively, fiddling with his bangs. “Sometimes I hear his voice and get scared that I’ll fall in love again” He stops and stares at her.

“What?”

 

  * Word Count: 518



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> How are ya doing?  
> Well, I'm doing horribly but, for some reason I'm in a good mood right now. Maybe it's because I just watched Dan and Phil's new video.  
> Honestly, when I use to play Club Penguin, I never talked to anyone. But, in real life!! I actually don't talk to anyone in real life either...
> 
> \- Kiwii
> 
> P.S. tell me when I make grammar mistakes because honestly, I'm so bad with punctuation and stuff.


	11. What If?

   “Okay, so the way I said that was kind of weird” Marinette admitted, ironically she didn’t seem embarrassed at all. “It’s hard to explain, I haven’t heard his voice for so long and he was so flustered and adorable...god this is so cheesy why am I saying this” She facepalms while shaking her head side to side.

   On the other hand, Chat was also fairly flustered. He was pretty sure he knew who Marinette was talking about. But not absolutely positive. 

   “So, who’s the lucky boy?” Chat plasters a grin on his face. Has he really gonna back to that? Fake smiles. How pathetic.

   “Eh, he doesn’t matter anymore,” Marinette says “Well I mean of course he matters but, I have my best friend sitting next to me right now” He blushes which surprises Marinette. “Didn’t know you could blush just by someone calling you a best friend” she teases. He avoids her eyes. Because if he looks at her, that would be dangerous. For him, that is.

   “ Shut up” Chat retorts, “ I don’t hear that phrase as much as most people” He continues to look away. It was still bright outside. The sound of traffic was still obnoxiously loud.

   “Oh my god are you a loner?” 

   “Haha, make fun of me”

   “That’s hilarious, the one and only Chat Noir is a loner”

   “ Well, not anymore,” Chat says while sitting on her loft “ I have you” Marinette smiles while sitting besides him, leaning onto his shoulder. 

“And I have you”

They sit there, in a comfortable silence. Marinette didn’t know what it was like to have someone understand her so easily. Neither did Chat. Maybe it was because of the whole ‘hero personas’ which they shared in common. 

“Adrien Agreste” She admits, remembering his innocent smile when he handed her the umbrella. It sits in the corner of her bedroom. 

“The model boy?” 

“He’s more than a face” Marinette argues as she links their arms together. “ He’s the sun after a storm” Chat becomes flustered again, but this times continues to stare at her. He doesn’t care anymore. Chat doubts he can fall even further...right? Her eyes look like a cloudless sky, to him. “He always knows how to make others feel better and he’s genuine unlike most boys these days”. 

Chat was conflicted. On one side, he enjoyed the praise but, on the other side, he’s ashamed. He fooled his Marinette with some perfect boy act. 

“What if I was Adrien?” He says abruptly. Marinette sits up straight, questioning his motives. She doesn’t know what to think at first. They do both have electrifying eyes and a sense of softness.

“Well, I wouldn’t be so surprised” She moves her arm away from him, “you both take yourself for granted” Then Marinette stands up, walking to her desk chair. She sits down and spins, to face him. “But I related to you more, I feel more at ease in your presence” 

Chat felt the same. Do you know what it’s like to be completely at peace? Nothing to worry about. Nothing to feel mournful about. This wasn’t like a lovesick feeling. It was a blissful feeling. Whenever he’s with her, Chat felt safe. 

“What if I was Ladybug?” Marinette jokes. 

“No way”

“Are you demeaning me?”

“Nope, just Ladybug is way cooler than you” She frowns for a second before snorting.

“You’re probably right” 

The room became was darker than before, considering it was later yet, there was still lights coming from the windows. Was it the stars or the light of Paris?

“What if I was a monster?” Chat asks, unfazed. Marinette takes a minute to think about it, imagining Chat as a monster. She stands up, doing Ladybug’s signature pose and turns her head to him and announces:

“I’d save you and the rest of Paris”

“What if you could only save one”

“I’d save both”

“You can’t”

“I maybe not as cool as Ladybug but, I can” Chat stays quiet. He would love for Marinette to save him right now. He just needs to make a cry for help. Would it sound desperate and pitiful? Marinette probably wouldn't think like that. Still, Chat can’t tell if he’s been avoiding the topic because he’s prideful or because he’s scared. Maybe a bit of both.

Marinette picks up a game controller. 

   “Best out of three?”

   “ Five”

   “Loser does 15 sit-ups”

   “That’s the best punishment you could think of?”

   “30”

   “Game on”

 

  * Word Count: 744



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on spring break now and I home alone so I’ll be writing a lot. Obviously I won’t post all of them but, I’ll be writing. Remember that!
> 
> Kiwii
> 
> P.S. if anyone is lonely like moi this week, feel free to message me on any of my social medias!! They are on my profile page, so check it out ^^


	12. People Change People

“Why are you waiting on the roof?” Chat inquired, “you’ll get a cold”.

   Marinette wasn’t waiting. If you had a roof that was surrounded by the night sky, wouldn’t you take advantage of it? Marinette used to look up at the stars and make wishes. These days, there aren’t many stars. She know’s it’s from air and light pollution but, Marinette can’t help thinking,

   “Have the gods given up on me?” She whispers, avoiding eye contact. Chat looks at her, wondering what in the world Marinette had to feel hopeless about. “I remember seeing Orion's Belt one night, I went to brag to my dad about how smart I was to recognize a constellation” She continues to look up at the sky with an emotionless face. The only lights she sees now are the lights of Paris. Sure, she’s lucky to live in such a beautiful city, but because of the lights, the sky ends up looking like an empty abyss.

_Is this what it’s like to be in a black hole?_

   “The moon looks sad” Chat stares into the sky as well. It’s a crescent moon tonight. Crescent moons have always reminded herself of Cheshire the cat. Ironically, she now has a cat of her own now.

   “Maybe that’s because it’s all alone” She finally looks over at Chat, it’s his time to ignore her. When he looks away, Marinette notices something on his face. Maybe it was the moon’s lighting, or maybe the gods haven’t forgotten about her. “What’s on your face?” Marinette places her hand on his cold cheeks. And that’s when the realization hits her square in the face.

   “It’s not-” He jerks away, like a cat getting hit by water.

   “Why do you have make-up on?”

   Chat tries to turn away, but it’s too late. She see’s it. And she’s struck with a sense of disbelief.

   “That’s not from a battle, why do you have a bruise on your face?” She’s panicking. The type of panicking one would do when their pop tart gets caught on fire or if a shelf randomly fell off one’s wall.

   “It’s nothing-”

   “Who’s hurting you…” He notices the inflections in her voice and has an instant feeling of regret. “I’m done pretending that nothing’s wrong, you have to tell me”

   Chat hates this. He hates that his secret could be revealed right now. He hates that all his walls could be broken with these simple words. He hates the look on her face right now. Is it disappointment? Concern? Chat didn’t know. He just knew that he didn’t like it. Her nose scrunched when she laughed and her eyes glistened when she was excited. This wasn’t it. This isn’t what Chat wants to see. “I’m sorry”

“Then tell me” she was persistent as ever.  Her tone was serious and demanding but, her eyes were pleading.

“You’ll believe me”

“I swear on it”

Chat looks at her. He really looks at her. This is it. Someone cares. Just like his mother. “Abuse isn’t just a movie thing,” He says, “I would know”.

Not even for a second did Marinette doubt him. It all made sense. He was always running from something. Her house was his haven for escape. How did she not make the connections? He had all the signs. Marinette’s eyes become blurry with a feeling of heaviness.

“I’m so sorry” She whimpers, using her hoodie sleeve to wipe the potential tears in her eyes. She was an easy crier. Physical pain didn’t bother her because she tripped a lot and was Ladybug but, the mental pain hit her hard. When she was stressed she cried. When she was lonely she cried. Even when she watched La La Land she cried. The montage and the music at the end...Oh, getting off topic.

Chat wrapped his arms around her petite body, passing on his warmth to her. “I’m sorry” He mumbles into her ears “for causing you to make such a face”.  

The dull night was suddenly zephyr as Marinette says “Then tell me who you are”. Chat’s not surprised. He knew this would happen. He played it over and over in his head. _Adrien Agreste, Adrien Agreste, Adrien Agreste._

“I don’t know anymore” He pulls himself away from her “ **Who am I?** ”.

It was a question he didn’t realize he had till now. Was he Adrien; a well mannered and altogether flawless son? Was he Chat; a hero with a puerile personality? Or was he just a monster?

“Hmmm...” Marinette tapped her chin with her pointer finger, trying to light up the mood. “I think you are whoever you choose to be” She rested her hand on his shoulder. How could just a minor touch make Chat feel so relieved? This girl really has him smitten. “People change people but only you can decide who you are”.

With those words, he felt a sense of hope. Could he really choose his fate? His future? Because if he can…

“I am who I wanna be when I’m with you,” Chat says, “I am a victim of my father’s abuse but he is not who’s changed me”. And with that revealed, he disappears into the night. He’s done running away from everything.

_Father...I will face you for real this time._

“Thank you Chat Noir!”

  * Word Count: 883



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY.  
> WHEN THE NAME OF THE BOOK IS PUT INTO THE STORY YOU KNOW SHITS GONNA HAPPEN.
> 
> So I got some inspiration from one of Anna Akana’s YT video when she said that you have more control over your life then anyone else. Or something like that.  
> And “I am who I wanna be when I’m with you” is a line I got from some fanart that was based on A Cinderella Story.  
> The whole sha-bang about the night sky is from my own journal. So that part is real besides that I didn't have someone else to talk to. That's the good thing about writing stories, you get to pretend that someone understands you.
> 
> Once my brother set a pop tart on fire once and my dad had to use a spatula to throw it into the sink. We stopped buying pop tarts...  
> My shelf fell off and I was sitting under it so I almost died.
> 
> Also I’m not sure if I used the semicolon correctly??? I’m trying to use better vocabulary and advanced grammar and punctuation. I think I’ve been playing it too safe with my style of writing. I want to become a writer when I grow up so I need to improve more.
> 
> Sorry I'm rambling a lot. Gosh I'm so lonelyyyyyyyyyyyy.
> 
> Kiwii


	13. Love Dissipates

Marinette was thankful. Seeing someone as strong as Chat Noir always inspired her. It makes her want to stand, with her head held high, into everything she does. Maybe that’s why she’s so confident as Ladybug. Because she has Chat...Wow, that actually makes a lot of sense. 

So today Marinette was gonna face her fear. Not her fear of mayonnaise, that’s a different story. Marinette was going to confront Adrien.  She wanted to tell him “thanks for being my first love” but it'll probably come out something like “ilikesomeoneelsenowsoHA...haveagoodday”. 

“Alya!” Marinette ran up to her, almost stumbling on her other foot. Almost. 

“Slow your roll dude,” Alya said while reaching her hands out for Marinette to grip onto. 

“Did you just say, dude?”

“Sorry I hang out with Nino too much”

“Oh”

“...”

“...”

“Were you gonna tell me something?” Alya questioned as they walked into the classroom. Sometimes Alya believed her friend could be quite the airhead. It was cute so she didn’t mind.

Marinette was surprisingly early. Not many people were in the classroom. Nathaniel was in the back, head in his sketchpad. And Max reading a large physics book. Marinette didn’t even know he could hold something that colossal.

   “Oh yeah!” Marinette wiggled her fingers excitingly.  “Have you seen Adrien anywhere?”. Alya narrows her eyes at her. She knew Marinette was naive but, this is just clueless.

   “You don’t watch the news, do you…” Alya facepalms. They slide into their desk. And then Alya turns to face Marinette. Alya looked serious. More serious than any PSA about smoking. Besides that one on  truthorange with the cat videos.

   “What-” Alya interrupts Marinette by lightly slapping her.

   “Adrien is at the police department!” 

   At this point, Marinette was even more confused. Why would Adrien be at the police department? Was he okay? Oh no...She was so busy with Chat, Marinette completely forgot about when Adrien ran away.  _ ‘I should have been there for him...I need to find him’ _ Marinette thought.

   She bolts out of the classroom, passing the teacher. By now, Mrs.Bustier is used to this. Why do students keep leaving her class?

   Marinette was running. She didn’t wanna transform into Ladybug. This was something she wanted to do as herself. With her head held high. Wait...Where was the police department again? Well then, she’ll do it by herself and her phone. GPS is seriously the best invention ever. 

   -

   “Wow...Why is everything is Paris so tall?” Marinette gazes upon the department. This is her time to shine. To prove to herself that with or without the mask, she can still be a hero. I guess this was more for herself than Adrien. Does that make her selfish? 

   Bursting through the doors she shouts “Where is Adrien Agreste?!”. Or at least that what she wished happened…

   “Um...excuse me...is Adrien Agreste here?” Marinette mumbled the front desk lady. The lady looked like a stereotypical grumpy hag in every cartoon. Her gray hair was in a bun, sitting on her head like a bird's nest. She had glasses and red lipstick on. Marinette hopes this isn’t her when she’s old. 

   “Are you family?”

   “Sure”

   “Okay, he’s in the Interrogation Room #3 with Sergeant R. Krug” Marinette wasn't very convincing but, this lady couldn't be bothered. The sergeant's name sounds very intimidating. Marinette is already praying for Adrien’s safety. Why is he in an interrogation room? Was he apart of a scandal? No...he could never.

   She twists the doorknob...locked. “Gosh darn it” she mutters. Suddenly, the door flung open, Krug walks the other way, not noticing Marinette. She was very small in his defence. Marinette slips into the door. And there he is. Adrien Agreste is in an interrogation room with her, who have might have just let the door close and lock. 

   “Princ- I mean Marinette?” He looks up at her with his sparkling green eyes. They’re so familiar. “What are you doing here?” He stands up only to pull Marinette to the ground. If someone saw her through the window that could cause major problems. 

   “That’s my question” Adrien avoids eye contact with Marinette. He continues to hold onto Marinette’s arm, subconsciously. What should he say?  _ Hey, I’m Chat Noir and I turned in my father to the police for abusive behavior and now I’m being interrogated. _

   “You don’t watch the news, do you” He sighs. This is crazy. Marinette just went into government restricted areas. She could seriously get in trouble. Why is she risking so much to come here?

   “Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Adrien is like a cloud. Fading away, nebulously. Even when I liked him, I could never get close. I could never reach him. And now I’m here with Adrien. I’m finally close enough to touch him. In fact, he’s the one holding onto my arm like a child being afraid to get lost in a crowd. But, love dissipates. Just like him. 

  * Word Count: 829



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm so depressed. I love reading comments because it makes me feel all fuzzy inside.   
> I know I updated earlier that usual, I'm just lonely and I got really excited for people to read this.
> 
> If anyone is ever lonely or sad, just contact me by my social media or comment anything you want too. I'd love to know more about my readers.
> 
> Also, anyone excited for season 2?
> 
> Kiwii


	14. I Am Human

 “Marinette, you need to get out of here” Adrien demanded. They sat against the wall, making sure their heads didn’t peek into the window frame. Adrien was conflicted. He knew this girl was rash and crazy but, this is a step too far. Why would she put herself through this? 

   “I did this for you” she snapped, as if Marinette knew what Adrien was thinking. Avoiding his eyes she continued, “I was worried for you, sometimes people do crazy things for the people they care about”. Supposedly, Adrien was angry, but hearing words like that made him want to confess his love at the top of the Eiffel tower. He felt utterly in love. His chest was so light, his heart could soar with the doves. Adrien was surely the luckiest man alive. Everyone wants to experience a young and blissful love in the city of Paris. The books and the movies were coming to life. 

Adrien was a romantic. He read books and watch movies in hopes that the feelings would convey into his soul. Shoujo manga was his best friend. But, everything he felt before was nothing like this. Literature and scripts did not portray love like this. 

   “I’ll get you out” He looked over the window, checking for any passersby. Marinette finally turns to him and he thinks he’s gonna die. She was gorgeous. And not in the superficial way. Everything was just absolutely perfect. As if god put her together like a puzzle piece. Adrien just wanted to smile. It wouldn’t go well into the scene that’s about to take place, but seeing her made him want to smile. Marinette’s eyes glistening with tears and her hair curling up from the wind. The way her cheeks reddened was his favorite thing in the world. A picture does not give justice to the real thing. 

   Adrien knows what he has to do. He gives a sad smile to Marinette. Would their trust be ruined? Everything he’s worked hard for, falling to pieces...No, Adrien had to do it. Marinette needed to get out of here safely. “Plagg” he mutters, continuing to lock eyes with Marinette, “Claws out”. 

   A flash of light. Bluebell eyes, determined not to stray away. Power surging into his fingertips. “Cataclysm!” the walls crumble to the ground. His power was destruction but, Adrien knows in his heart that he is no monster. Thanks to Marinette. 

“Run”

And she does. Adrien watches her figure slowly disappear. His heart already feels empty.

The press is going to go crazy.  _ Adrien Agreste turns out to be a part of Paris's favorite duo on  _ every newspaper. 

   He feels sick. His hands get clammy and his only thoughts are the worst, possible outcomes. Adrien’s throat starts to squeeze, he doesn't want to cry. Tears are welling up in his eyes but, Adrien ignores them. How is he such a baby? Nothing has even happened yet and Adrien is already at the brim of tears. Adrien feels pathetic. But, he also feels human. He deserves to cry. Because this might change his life forever. Although, Marinette would probably be headstrong in a situation like this. Just by seeing what she risked today gave him more confidence. 

   People are already rushing to the scene.  _ It’s too late, it’s too late, it’s too la- _

_ Ladybug? _

He feels a familiar yo-yo wrap around his waist, brings back memories of constantly being flung around. 

_ Wow...cat’s really do land on their feet. Did I just call myself a cat?  _ Adrien thought absently.

When he has his mask on, he knows that someone will always have his back. Of course, Ladybug would come for him...

They watch from a distance roof as reporters began to pour into the streets. Everyone is already buzzing about the sudden disappearance of Adrien Agreste.

“Don’t risk your identity for some girl’s sake” Adrien turns to her. From the tone of her voice, he thought Ladybug was angry but, she was crying. No whimpers. No creases in her skin. Just soft tears rolling down her cheeks like rain on a windowsill. Something is so familiar about her. Her eyes. Her facial expression. Her voice. She did not look as headstrong as she did before. Ladybug is human, after all.

“Sometimes people do crazy things for the people they care about” Adrien truly meant it. He would risk anything to keep Marinette safe. She’s young and free. Marinette has more than he could ever dream of. It can’t go to a waste.

“Shut up, dumb c-”

“I love you, Marinette” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a hopeless romantic, just like Adrien. I read books, manga and watch movies because I want to know what it’s like to fall in love. I’m young so it makes sense that I haven’t been in love yet. Still, I can’t help dream for something bliss and beautiful. That’s why I write. To give people feelings they have yet to discover.   
> I’ve rejected a lot of people because I don’t want my first relationship to be one-sided. I might be unrealistic, but I’d rather give myself time, rather than rush into something meaningless. I hope you guys feel that way too.  
> Don’t pressure yourself into dating. Be patient because you might get something beautiful.
> 
> I love you all,  
>  Kiwii
> 
> P.s. I can’t stop listening to Freeze Your Brain from Heathers...halp.


	15. bittersweet

   “H-h-how” Ladybug stuttered “HOW DID YOU KNOW YOU DUMB CAT” she started frantically hitting Chat’s shoulder in frustration. She was stronger than such a little body pulled off. 

   “Lucky guess?” Chat responded, shrugging maladroitly. Obviously, that wasn’t true. He could tell. By the way she acted, by the was she talked, by the way she smelled. Okay, that might be a little creepy but you know what, it’s love. 

Ladybug slowly stops hitting him. She doesn’t know how to feel. Happy? Sad? She was confused. 

Chat Noir was Adrien. Actually...Ladybug could already see the resemblance. They were both so...accepting towards her. And they still are. “Luck is my thing” Ladybug retorted while transforming. And Chat does the same. It’s the first time they’ve ever seen each other detransform. It’s breathtaking. Their eyes never leave each other. Chat knows that no one else has ever seen her transform. It makes him a little giggly.

(Adrien and Marinette had a dark chocolate love. Full of mistakes, regrets and confusion. It was bittersweet, you could say. Sometimes they wish it would be a white chocolate love. Rays of sunshine and narwhals soaring into the clouds. Yet, if this was a white chocolate love, there would be no purpose to this story after all…)

“I was in the interrogation room because I was turning in my father for abuse,” Marinette notices the way Adrien’s golden locks flow with the wind. And the way his eyes glisten like an emerald. He was absolutely stunning. And not the way that you see in magazines. This was completely different. All of Adrien’s flaw are so close up to her. The photoshop makes him look unreal. But now, she can see his freckles and how rosy his cheeks are. He’s human.

   “I’m sorry, I thought you were in trouble” Marinette looks away sheepishly. She’s embarrassed. What type of hero makes such a scene? She is truly ashamed.

   “Don’t be sorry” Adrien turns to face her, “You’re my hero” and then he smirks. It’s different without the mask. Good different. Very good. “I’m gonna talk to my dad,” He says, in a more serious tone, “I’m gonna ask him about mom”.

   Marinette smiles without noticing. They type of smile that reaches her eyes and makes wrinkles in her cheeks. They type of smile that could make Adrien melt into a puddle of sappiness. She’s gonna be the death of him.

   “Let’s go home” Marinette stands up, reaching out a hand for him. Even without the mask, she looks like a hero. Her bangs blow out of her face and the scenery of Paris surrounding her.

   Adrien takes it, their hand fit perfectly together as if it was meant to be. 

“Wait, how are we gonna get off?”

_ *Sighhhhh* _

“Spots On!”

-

 

**Epilogue:**

   “So what happened to your dad?” Marinette asked while bring up some popcorn. Adrien puts his arms over her shoulder and winks.

   “Everything is A.O.K” He smiles the most lovesick smiles ever. Honestly, Adrien couldn’t be happier. It feels as if everything has finally gone into place. He’s found his missing puzzle piece. It’s Marinette. It’s Ladybug. It’s her. “My mom’s gonna pick me up in two hours- perfect amount of time to watch a movie”

   Marinette settles the popcorn down into their laps as they lie under their fortress of pillows and blankets. Adrien’s laptop sits between them. “Are we watching another one of your weeaboo movies”

   “That’s not an insult, I live by that title loud and proud” He begins stuffing popcorn in his face. The opening song begins as Adrien swallows down the popcorn like some popcorn-eating-monster. 

   “What’s a Totoro?” Marinette inquires while leaning into his chest.

   “You mean, who’s Totoro” He puts his arms around her waist, as if she could disappear any second. I guess he was kind of possessive. Not like his father though...

   Marinette never believed this could happen. Not in a million years did she think her first love would be her last love. “Can I kiss you?” She asked, turning her head to face him.

   “No,” his cheeky smirk said otherwise. He secretly hoped that there was no popcorn in his teeth.

   “Too bad”

   And then, they had their first kiss. It was sweet and short. The kind you see in shoujo manga or movies. They kind everyone wishes for in the city of love. Adrien smiles into the kiss, he can’t help it. 

_ Who am I? _

_ I’m yours… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that note, another book has ended. I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it and getting comments from all of you.   
> On my other book, I added a last chapter just for the fluff but, I think this ended nicely. I hope you agree.
> 
> I’m really thankful for all the feedback and kindness I got from all my readers. You guys are the bomb XD
> 
> Kiwii is signing out...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just saying that if you wanna know more about myself, my future works and my social media, then check out my profile. It will have all the information there. 
> 
> And if you don't care about any of that then...nevermind.


End file.
